This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Midwest Mass Spectrometry (MWMS) Discussion Group brings together interested researchers for seminars and poster sessions throughout the year. Speakers come from all over the world though mostly from the US, and usually from nearby. Topics of discussion involve the development or apllication of mass spectrometry. The group is supported by the St. Louis Section of the American Chemical Society and industrial partners. When possible, costs are shared with other groups interested in the speaker.